


Drowsiness

by umezawa333



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umezawa333/pseuds/umezawa333
Summary: Fan fictionsDarius/Quillettaa little bit nsfwI'm not good at English translation, but if you like it, I'm happy!
Relationships: Darius/Quilletta
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Drowsiness

It was half past midnight when Darius arrived at his quarters. it passed a month since his busindss trip for a small war, and he couldn't help but feel a rush. He opened the simple door and hurried up the stairs, which occasionally creaked.  
If it was an appointment, she should have been there by now.  
Darius clucked his tongue at the storm the day before that had delayed his arrival. Originally, they would have had dinner together.  
He clicked his tongue and ascended the last rung.

410

The iron plate that read "410" was Darius's room.  
He unlocked the door and opened it.

He smelled the warm aroma of soup. Then there was the sweet smell of her.  
There was no one to greet him, so Darius hurried into the room.  
He found Quill dozing on the sofa by the table. She was hugging a cushion and looked like she was about to lie down.  
Wrapped in a fluffy loungewear, Quill was something for Darius to drool over as he chilled in this cold weather.

"Quill."

He shook her shoulder. Her eyelids trembled, and her eyes reflected   
Quill smiled, 

"Ah. Welcome home, Darius.  
Dinner will be ..."

Before she could say another word, Quill was hugged by Darius. The pressure was so strong that her bones creaked a little, and she seemed to be slowly waking up.  
It's been a long time since He've seen Quill.

Darius buried his face in Quill's neck with a sigh and breathed in Quill's rich scent into his lungs, enjoying the dreamscape.  
Quill chuckled at the sight and stroked Darius' messy hair.

" you' re asleep, aren't you?"

"I don't think you're going to die."

Quill continued to kiss Darius on the head. Darius' eyes narrowed in fascination as they exchanged a few kisses.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Did you eat first?'

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry."

"No, thank God. I'm glad. Quill gets cranky when you' re hungry."

When Darius made fun of her, Quill gave him a subtle look. He had a point, but was she really that far off?   
Darius got down on his knees and put his hand on Quill's cheek.  
Then, for the first time in a long time, he kissed Quill on the lips.  
The soft, slightly wetness of Quill's lips was indescribable, and Darius immediately wanted more.  
Darius ate and tasted the soft elasticity again and again. Then Darius finally realized that he had come home.

"A little hasty. Did you miss me?"

"Shut up. "

Quill laughed at his unconscious pouting. Darius forcefully placed his own on the smiling lips.  
The room was filled with the sound of lips.  
When Darius traced the edge of Quill's mouth with his tongue, a small gap opened up. He slides his tongue in and pulls on Quill's shrinking mouth.  
A slight sound of water echoed in the room.  
Changing the angle several times, he carefully traced Quill's tongue, dentition, and gums. The flood of her juices was so sweet that it made the back of my head numb.

Oh, this is not good.

There was no way this was going to end with a simple touch.  
Darius pulled his mouth away slightly and took a breath.  
Then he picked up Quill beside him.

"Hey, hey...! What are you doing?"

"Sorry."

  
Darius opened the half-open bedroom door with his foot and laid Quill down on the sheet in the darkness.  
Darius straddled her. With a snap, he removes the metal clasp and takes off his military uniform. Quill watched suspiciously as he dropped each piece under the bed.

'Hey, Quill?"

Her eye lids were almost closed again.

"Oh, sorry... I'm so sleepy."

He blinked slowly, rubbing his eyes.   
Unintentionally, Darius felt a competitive edge to her sleepy voice.  
He quickly followed Quill over and dropped a kiss that was more affectionate than loving. He flicked his tongue up to Quill's lips and then went back into her mouth. This time, with a deafening gurgling sound, Darius licked inside Quill.  
As expected, Quill's breathing became shallow and she showed her dislike for it.  
She was probably distracted by a combination of sleepiness and lust.  
Quill didn't want to wear a corset when she slept, so her loose underwear covered her breasts. Darius handed them over to her, along with her clothes, and her mellow breasts appeared in front of him.  
With a gulp, Darius was drawn to it. He scooped up Quill's ample breast from underneath and touched the top of the other breast with his tongue.  
The room was now filled with nothing but lewd sounds. As he continued to stimulate her, her nipples became hard and crisp, and he abused them more and more with his tongue. Each time I did this, Quill let out a wet sound from her mouth.  
Darius gasped as he felt Quill's body with all his senses. The time he had spent away from Quill had been unexpectedly busy, and he hadn't had time to catch his breath. Now that it was over, Darius realized that his sexual frustration had been building up.

Today, it would be satisfied.

He found himself neglecting the other breast. Darius pulled his mouth away and sucked on the other one. Darius pulled his mouth away and sucked on the other one, which was already quivering hard from the stimulation, and Darius bristled nastily.  
Quill let out a slight sleepy sound. He didn't hear Quill's voice.  
So Darius woke himself up.

"No... You're kidding. Wake up, Quill."

Quill's eyelids were completely closed.   
He grabbed Quill by the shoulders and shook her, and after a few seconds of pause, without opening her eyes, she said, 

"Sorry... I'm sleepy..."

Darius felt like crying a little.  
As it was, Quill mumbled sorry and fell asleep.

"No... No way.

Darius muttered again as an escape from the current situation. Darius' underwear was already tight and swollen to the point of pain.

I'm so close, 

he thought, looking at Quill's messy marks.  
He reacted to that as well, so Darius held his hand over his eyes.  
Again, Darius let out a sigh.


	2. For the first time

For the first time

Quill opened the gift . There was a pair of earrings in it. They glowed red in her palm.  
It was a simple, unisex design with a ruby stone in it. Quill was pleased, but puzzled.

"Earrings?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

Darius leaned back against the sofa. Quill wondered why he had to say that. 

"I'm glad, but... I don't have any holes in my ears."

She was afraid to pierce her ears by herself, because it would be too painful, so she chosed to wear earrings instead. When Darius had a piercing in his ear, she had thought it was amazing and uninteresting.  
Darius traced Quill's earlobe with his index finger.

"I'll get it done. No problem."

"... It's going to hurt..."

Darius already had a piercer in his hand. It seemed that he's serious. 

"I'm used to giving them to people. My brother used to beg me to do it."

Quill wondered if his brother's ears were full of holes.

As she was thinking about this, Darius approached Quill. He gently kissed him on the lips and asked, 

"No?"

It's not often that I saw Darius like this. It was rare to see Darius like this. He was a very stubborn man, and there have been times when she have had to force him to agree with her. But this time, he was special. He stubbornly waited for Quill's reply. Darius hugged Quill and looked into his face.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. It'll be over soon."

The look on his face was as if he was about to be rejected. It's only a piercing, Quill thought. But it was important to him.  
She sighed and smiled

"I... I understand. Really, don't hurt me, okay?"

"...! Yes!"

Darius was happy to let Quill sit between his legs. In order to prevent Quill from running away, Darius unconsciously bent one leg and placed it on the other knee.  
Quill suppressed her pounding heartbeat and glanced behind him. He had removed the safety cover of the piercer and was sterilizing it with alcohol. The thought of really getting a piercing from now on made Quill uneasy.  
Darius' index finger and thumb touched Quill's right ear. Darius's forefinger and thumb touched his right ear, and a strong pressure caught the foreign object in her earlobe. The thought of a needle so close to the ear scared her.  
However, her body was held in place by Darius and she couldn't even twist around.

Bang!

Quill was more surprised by the loudness of the sound than by the pain.  
Darius hugged Quill who naturally tried to run away, and quickly protected the piercing with gauze.   
But the pain was not that bad. She slowly opened her eyelids and looked back at Darius.

"Does it hurt? Are you okay?

"I was just startled by the sound. It doesn't hurt that much.“

"I see."

Darius seemed relieved. This was the second time, so Quill wasn't too scared, but she didn't like the sound.

Bang!

Quill's body jolted again. The pain in his left ear was stronger than the pain in his right ear. Quill's face contorted, and physiological tears ran down her cheeks.

"Did that hurt...? I'm sorry."

Darius applied the painkiller cartilage he had prepared and chilled Quill's left ear with an ice bag. Quill frowned at the accusatory throbbing pain.

"... it's a little better now that it's cooled."

"Well, if it really hurts, I can use some painkillers... I'll be right back."

Darius then took out the medicine box from the table in front of the sofa. Quill watched in a daze as he rummaged through some pills. Gently, she removes the gauze, which is damp from the ice and water.  
The fresh blood smeared on the gauze made her feel guilty.  
The red jewels that Darius had given him shone in both ears as if they were laughing.


	3. Transfomation

transformation

Quill wakes up after only an hour's sleep and put the mirror on the bedside turntable.  
Then, in her underwear, she straped a burgundy holder dress down her legs, over her back and around her neck. Her hair was gathered up and tied into a loose bun.

As he lay there, Darius watched her.  
How quickly things can change.  
Darius, for his part, was impressed.

"Don't look so hard" 

Quill said.

" But there's nothing else to look at."

Darius said wickedly, and Quill laughed with a sigh.  
In the meantime, Quill's eyeblow was coloured in light brown and her cheeks turned a bright peach colour, different from the blush he had just seen.

"I don't like it," he murmurd.

'You always say that."

Quill looked at him and smiles wickedly.  
The smile was Darius's, and he never showed it to anyone else. And it always will be.  
Darius sniffs proudly.

There's a snap as she finished the box. She's done. Quill didn't move, it's Darius's job now.  
He got out of bed, still in his underwear, and took the necklace that Quill handed him.  
It's a silver and blue diamond necklace with two small intertwined rings.

Darius didn't answer, but she said ,  
"I think you'll like this one better."

Darius didn't reply, but brushed Quill's hair back into a bun.  
It's not perfume, it's Quill's smell.  
Darius buried his face in it and bristled lightly.  
Quill smiled tantalisingly.  
Darius sighed and quickly put on the necklace, trying not to let his greed get the better of him.

"You've never noticed, have you?"

Quill smiled, annoyed. Darius has no idea. She tilted her head and said,

"You're smiling very wickedly as you spin the necklace."


End file.
